Vongola Abyss
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Tsuna was sent to Abyss and meats a guy named Oz. They are trying to get out of Abyss but are now contractors. But Tsuna was sent back in time to Oz's time and now he needs to get back to his and save his freinds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm still new to this…so be nice! Anyways! Enjoy this Fanfic! I still don't know how to add more chapters so can you tell me? And I will write a ton on a page because I don't know how! My OC is in this! She is just like me! But the look a little different like longer hair…that's it…im a chain! Woot!**

**I do not own KHR Or Pandora Hearts! I wish though!**

** Ooo0ooO**

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 14 year old middle schooler having strange dreams of a time around the 17th century…It was a Sunday morning and Reborn asked guardians and Dino to see each other. Tsuna left the house in walked towards the Nanimori Park. Dino, Enma and his guardians were waiting for him.

"Tsuna/Tenth/Boss/Tsunayoshi/SAWADA/Little brother/Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-kun!" They said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Tsuna said gloomily.

"Dame-Tsuna whats wrong?" Reborn said.

"Sorry I had a bad dream…"

**Tsuna's Dream**

'_You have sinned…'_

"_Who are you?" Tsuna asked._

'_Its time to pay the price…'_

"_Stop it!"_

'_Tsunayoshi Sawada…'_

_Figures in red cloaks surrounded him with murderous smiles._

'_Its time for you to suffer in Abyss…my precious Tsunayoshi Sawada.'_

**End of Dream**

"I see." Said Reborn, "Ok we are here today for it is the day that Dame-Tsuna starts doing paperwork for being the Vongola boss. Every boss has to paperwork till they die. **(A/N I don't know what to put there instead of paperwork) **"Let's go now. The paper work is on Dame-Tsuna's table. All his guardians are needed for they have to do this to."

They started walking… then Reborn wanted to try a shortcut. Everyone walked through an ally. All was silent except for the sound of water dropping. Then Tsuna felt a terrible head ache and he fell to the ground screaming and clutching his head. Everyone ran to his side with worried expressions on there faces. They then heard footsteps coming towards them…and laughter.

"Who's there?" Reborn yelled. "Come out!"

They saw three figures in red clothes and had wide smiles on there faces.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"We came for Tsunayoshi." The one in the middle said with a girl voice. She was the shortest of the three.

"Why?" said Reborn.

"He has sinned. A terrible crime." The one on the left voice said with a deep voice. He was the tallest of the three.

"What is his crime?"

"Now now. It's not fun if we just tell you. He has to find it himself." The one on the right said with a girl's voice.

By then Tsuna has stopped screaming and was now looking at the three with frightened eyes. "You…It's you guys…Baskerville…" Everyone stared at Tsuna. The Baskerville members grinned.

"Wow. You recognize us Tsunayoshi." The middle one said. Tsuna was now knelling on the ground.

"Tsunayoshi…it's time to leave. To Abyss!" In a flash they had Tsuna on his knees in front of them. Everyone was too stunned to move. But then Reborn tried running towards his student. But the Baskerville on the right smiled and a lion with reptile skin came out of nowhere. **(A chain…) **The lion attached Reborn but Reborn jumped out of the way. 'What is that?' Reborn thought.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada you have done a terrible sin! You shall suffer in Abyss!" The middle one said with a hand on Tsuna's head. Chains wrapped around Tsuna and slowly pulling him in the earth. "Your sin is…YOUR VERY EXICTINCE!" By then the chains pulled pulled Tsuna completely in the ground. The last thing he heard was his friends screaming his name…everything went dark…

**Ooo0ooO**

"What did you do? Where is he?" Reborn said.

"We just send him where he belongs. In a prison where no light shall reach. Where he will die alone!" The one on the left said.

"What is Abyss?"

"A prison… now what to do with you…" A monster was now floating over the girl in the middles head. **(Her chain) **Chains surrounded the monster. "We can't let you leave…but we only came here for Tsunayoshi…So we will bring you with us…" Chains wrapped around Tsuna's friends and they were dragged into a portal.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Tsuna's POV (I still want to use Tsuna not I)**

Tsuna was alone…In a place where he could barley see...A dark cold place… In a place where it looked like he was in a doll house… Tsuna was sitting alone in an unknown place…

"Escuse me…" Said someone behind him. Tsuna whipped his head around to see a blonde boy with emerald eyes. The boy looked to be the age of 15. One year older then Tsuna. He was wearing white ceremonial clothes.

"H-hi…" Tsuna said.

"Hi! Are you lost? Do you know where we are?" The boy said.

"Uno…I just got here…I only know that this place is called Abyss…Oh my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna if you want. What's yours?"

"Oz Vessalius. I just got here to. I was walking around and I found you. I was sent here by the Baskerville."

"Me to!"

"Shall we become friends Tsuna." Oz said putting out his hand that Tsuna happily took.

"Sure!"

The two boys walked for a very…very…very long time…it seamed like they were walking in circles.

"This is hopeless! We are walking in circles!" Tsuna whined. Oz laughed which Tsuna narrowed his eyes at.

"Nothing is hopeless Tsuna!"

"Well at least I'm not alone! By the way Oz. Who are your parents?"

Oz stopped in his track with his bangs covering his eyes. "My mom is dead…my dad wishes that I was never born. But Uncle Oscar been taking care of me…and I have a cute little sister named Ada. I also have a friend named Gil…I'm the heir to a very important family. But u I never wanted to be the heir…I was forced to…" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Tsuna what about you?"

"Oz! That's just like me! I am the heir to a very important organization! Uno…My mom is a very nice woman who is an awesome cook…My dad is a lazy drunk bastard... I also have friends who is like my family…Yamamoto always laugh and smiles which makes everyone feel calm…Gokuera is scary but he is very loyal and nice…but over protective…Ryohei is like my big brother…He is a boxer and always screams and says EXTREME in random places. Lambo is like my little brother…He cries a lot…and eats nonstop…and is afraid of a lot of things… Hibari is very scary but is very strong…he wants to bite everyone to death…Chrome is a nice girl…Mukuro is very scary and has a creepy laugh that's like 'Kufufufu' and he wants to possess my body. Fuuta is a very cute boy…I-pin is a Chinese martial artist baby…Spanner is very smart mechanic…Irle is very smart but gets nervous easily…and Reborn…Is my tutor…He is one hell of a tutor. He is a daemon-infant. He is very scary… and his training is like hell…Enma is the only person that understands me…Bianchi is just scary and loves love." Tsuna smiled…Oz was just staring at him. Mouth open.

"That is one big family! What organization are you the heir of?"

"A mafia family. I never wanted to be in the mafia!"

Oz's mouth widened more if that was even possible. "Mafia? You're in the mafia?"

"The boss of one of the biggest…not that I wanted to be…"

**Ooo0ooO**

Everyone sneezed. Someone talked about them.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Oz's POV**

They were being chased by monsters…They were also separated. He was running at fast as he could. But now he was now cornered…He wondered how Tsuna was holding up…He was waiting for the pain of dyeing…but the pain never came…He opened his eyes…To see a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes…she wore a black mini skirt and a big bow over her red jacked and she wore white boots.

"Tch! You can't even win against a Card Chain! How pathetic!" the girl said. Chains appeared and pierced through the Card Chain. The next thing Oz knew was that he was sitting on a chair eating cookies that he found.

"My name is Alice! You can call me that if you like." She said.

"I'm Oz. Um… Haven't we met before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I finished the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR or Panfora Hearts**

**Tsuna's POV**

Tsuna was running away from a monster. He tripped over his legs…as usual…and fell face first. His body was trembling and couldn't move. He closed his eyes…Seconds have passed and Tsuna still didn't die. He opened his eyes to see a girl standing in front of him. She had jet black hair that goes down to her waist. Her bangs almost covering her eyes. Her eyes were blood red. She was a little shorter than him. She was wearing green pants similar to Tsuna's. She wore Combat boots and had an orange shirt that went to her thighs which made it look like a dress. She wore a black cloak over everything. Kind of like the cloak Death wears. Minus the sleeves and her cloak split in the front. She was holding a red pole arm that almost looked black.

"Hey, are you ok? I will save you from this simple Card Chain." She said. She than jumped up and sliced the "chain" with her pole arm.

"Th- thank you." Tsuna said.

"Hey. My name is Sora. Please call me that. Here they call me S-wolf. But I don't like to be called that. What is yours?" Sora said while sticking out her hand which Tsuna gladly took.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna-kun…are you trying to leave Abyss?"

"Ha-Hai."

Sora grinned. "Hey Tsuna-kun! Lets work together to get out! Be my contractor!" She held out her hand again.

"Contractor?"

"I'm a chain. But not one of these useless chains. I'm a special chain. I used to have a human life…but I cant remember anything…I came here knowing that my name is Sora and that I had a pass life. Contractors are the chain's hosts…we work together. If we combine our powers we can get out of here. So will you make a contact with me?" She smiled.

Tsuna raised his hand towards Sora's. But a light formed around him.

"HIIE! What's happening?"

"Damn…" Sora said.

Tsuna disappeared in the light.

**Oz's POV**

"NO we haven't met before. This is the first time I seen you." Alice said.

"Oh but I met you in a dream…" Oz protested.

"Well Oz! Would you like to get out of here?"

"Of course!"

"Then make a contract with me!" Alice held out her hand.

Oz slowly held out his hand but lights appeared around him as he heard someone yell. "Oz no!"

The light now consumed Oz.

**Tsuna's POV**

The light has cleared and he saw Reborn standing in front of him.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Dame-Tsuna! Don't make a contract with a chain. He pounced on Tsuna's head.

"OW OW OW! Reborn! You kick people when you haven't seen them in a while?"

"Dame-Tsuna. If you make a contract with S-Wolf you will be killed!"

"Well if she wanted to kill me she probably would have by now…plus she saved my life and asked if I can help her…"

"Dame-Tsuna! She will destroy you! She is one of the strongest chain here!"

Tsuna flinched. "Hey Reborn…how do you know about chains? The last time we met you didn't know what Abyss was or what were chains…and that doesn't explain how you got here…"

Reborn smirked. "Tsuna…you could've just waited a little longer…" Reborn turned into a Chain in front of his eyes. Tsuna's eyes grew wide.

"I found you!" Sora jumped from behind Tsuna and landed between him and the chain.

"S-Wolf! Glad to meat you!" The chain said.

"Tsuna-kun…Never trust any thing here…that acts strange…That chain can use your memories against you…"

The chain grabbed Sora with lightning speed.

"Tsuna-kun! Run!" The chain swallowed Sora up.

"Sora!"Tsuna yelled. He went into Dying Will Form. And charged the chain. And went into the chain's mouth.

**Oz' POV**

He was walking with Sharen as she turned into a chain. Alice magically popped up and was soon swallowed by the chain.

"Alice!" Oz yelled. He grabbed a stick and charged the chain and went into its mouth. "Alice! I will form a contract with you!"

Alice's eyes turned red as the chain exploded. "Your wrong kid…It's allow me to form a contract with you." Both Oz and Alice were now floating. Alice on top of him. Oz looked at Tsuna who was in the same position.

"Oz he will be fine. He is contracting with my best friend." Alice then kissed Oz on the lips and went into his body…everything went black.

**Tsuna's POV**

Tsuna found Sora tangled. Slowly being digested.

"Sora! I will make a contract with you!" Tsuna yelled. Sora's eyes started glowing red and the monster was dissolved. They were now floating in light. Sora on top of him. Tsuna looked at Oz who was laughing to himself clutching his side his eyes blood red.

"Tsuna-kun…He made a contract with Alice. One of my closest friends here…" Sora said noticing his staring. Sora then leaned over and kissed him on the lips as his body relaxed and everything going black. Sora smiled and went into his body.

**Normal POV**

Both Sora and Alice were laughing and clutching there sides. Eyes glowing Blood red. They took out there weapons and sliced at Abyss making a giant hole. Alice(Oz) and Sora(Tsuna) grabbed each other's hand and went through the hole.

**What do you think? Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My next chp is out…Im not getting reviews…makes me sad…at least say its good or bad!**

**I do not own KHR or Pandora Hearts!**

Oz and Tsuna woke up surrounded by 3 people. A girl with brown hair, a guy with white hair, and a black haired.

"Oz it's nice to meet you." The white haired one said.

"Gil? Sharon?" Oz asked.

"My name is Break. You already know Sharon and this is Raven. And who is this?" Points to Tsuna.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…you can call me Tsuna."

"Hello Tsunayoshi!" A table came out and was in front of Tsuna and Oz who were now sitting down by it eating.

"Now…how did you get out of Abyss by your own power?"

"We don't know!" Oz said.

"Fine fine…Tsunayoshi…what do you know about Vongola?" Tsuna stiffened.

"Clams?" Tsuna asked.

"No. the mafia familia?"

"No-Nothing!"

"But then how do you explain this ring?" Takes out Tsuna's ring, gloves, and pills.

"My stuff! This ring says Vongola on it…Why do you have mittins? Its not even Winter…and are you on medication?"

"Break your pushing to many questions on him!" Sharon said.

"Yes I'm in the Vongola…"

"Then how did you get this ring? Only Primo has this…"

"Im from the future…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow that took a long time to update…heh…Oh well… Anywas R&R**

**I do not own KHR!**

**Anyways…This is for not confusing you:**

**XD**

Sharon and Xerxes were talking to each other about Tsuna as Tsuna holds his stuff that links him to all his friends and family. He put them in his pockets when he felt a pain in his head. He clutched his head and the next thing he noticed was his body moving on his own. He saw Oz in the same position. His blonde bangs covering his emerald eyes. They both grabbed butter knifes and hid there sleeves.

"Anyways we still need to take you into Pandora." Xerxes said. Raven tied them with ropes and led them out of the rooms down the stairs. Tsuna (Sora) and Oz (Alice) exchanged glances while Tsuna and Oz could only watch not in control of anything. They could only watch something that was like TV to them.

They reached the bottom of the wooden stairs and saw the door leading out. Bangs still covering eyes, Alice (Oz) cut through her ropes with her knife and grabbed Sharon and backed up, knife pointing at her throat.

"Sharon!" Break yelled worriedly, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about me Xerxes!" Sharon yelled back. Sora (Tsuna) narrowed there eyes as Xerxes rushed forward towards Sharon. Sora (Tsuna) took out her knife, as the girl in the boy body, as he slashed at Raven who jumped out of the way just in time. Sora ran to Alice's side and got in a fighting stance, facing the 2 men, and Emily. **(A/N: If you forgot who Emily was. Emily is the doll thing on Break's shoulder.)**

Xerxes Break taped the ground with his sword cane. **(A/N: Xerxes Break has a cane that is also a sword in the anime.) **A symbol surrounded both of them forcing them to the ground. Sharon escaped from there holds as the knifes they were holding fell from there hands. Both struggled to get up but were unsuccessful.

"Well. It's nice to meet you finnaly, B-Rabbit and S-Wolf." **(A/N: B-Rabbit is a nickname for Bloody Rabbit, Black Rabbit, or Blood-stained Rabbit. While my oc chain represents Sky-Wolf.) **Xerxes grinned.

He walked to the two struggling chains and jabbed Oz's body with his cane and Alice came out.

"Alice!" Oz said. Xerxes raised one eyebrow.

"Alice? What a nice name for a little girl."

"Shut up!" Alice sneered.

Xerxes laughed and went to Tsuna's body and did the same as Sora was pushed out of the body.

"Sora!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to struggle to her side but had a hard time. But secrertly he slowly could feel himself getting loose from the holds of the seal.

"This seal is meant for you illegal contractors and chains."

He walked to Alice again and raised his cane getting ready to hit her for getting Sharon in danger. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as she get hit. She waited and waited, but the hits never came as she opened her eyes. Her eyes grew wide, as she saw Oz taking the hits for her.

"Oz…" She managed to say, still shocked.

"Hm…It's extremely hard to get out of this seal." He continued to beat Oz. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He got into HDW form as he put on his gloves.

"Stop…" He said calmly but coldly.

Everyone whipped there heads towards him and there eyes were wide because his brown innocent eyes were replaced with calm orange ones. He wore gloves engulfed with orange flames and his forehead had the same flame on it to.

"Those are…" Sora gasped recognizing the flames. She knows more than she lets on.

Tsuna was now standing behind Xerxes.

"_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."_ The burnette said as he placed his red gloved hands on Xerxes back. Xerxes eyes widened as the next thing he realized. His body but his neck and head was frozen. Tsuna's dying will flame then went out as his gloves turned into mittens and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Never hurt my friends." Was all he said as the seal broke.

XD

30 minutes past since his incident and a chain attack. And also a shard of Alice's memories. Break considered not telling Pandora about them. He had sent Oz on a mission 5 minutes ago to. He was in a large training room with Break.

"Ano. What are we doing here?" Tsuna said breaking the science.

"Were going to train you to become strong enough to get back to your time." Break answered.

"R-Really?" Tsuna's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yes. Unlike Oz you couldn't be sealed for some unknown reason. So that means Sora can take control whenever she wants and you can use her power whenever you want. I'm going to train both of you to get enough power to go through the portals of time. You will have to pass through Abyss again."

"So that means Tsuna-kun is going to be there for 400 years… He already was in Abyss for 10 years before…So in total 410 years. Tsuna-kun! You're going to be 424 years old!" Sora smirked, proud that she finally got a math question correct.

"HIIE! That old?"

"Um…so anyways…First Sora go into Tsuna's body." Break interrupted. Sora nodded and looked at Tsuna for permission. Tsuna smiled his famous angelic innocent smile and Tsuna went over to him and kissed him. Tsuna's body went numb and his mind fell into darkness. The next thing he knew, he was in the dark world watching through his eyes with no control of his body.

Xerxes looked with wide eyes as Tsuna's eyes turned glowing blood red. Sora (Tsuna) smirked as he got her pole-arm out in a fighting stance.

"Were going to test your strength in that body." Xerxes said as his chain, Mad Hatter, came out and floated behind him.

XD

_Within each of us, just waiting to blossom, is the wonderful promise of all of all we can be._

_-Anonymous_

XD

Time skip…

Xerxes was panting hard as he knelt down.

"Wow…You are indeed strong enough…Now it's time for the real deal… It's time to go to Abyss."

XD

**What do you think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own KHR or Pandora Hearts.**

**XD**

_Every heart that has beat strong and cheerfully has left a hopeful impulse behind it in the world, and battered the tradition on mankind._

_Robert Louis_

XD

A few days later…

Oz had just finished his mission with Alice and Raven and was on his way back. He wondered how Tsuna was doing. The carriage pulled up in front of the mansion. They got out and Oz ran to the door, he opened it to see no one. Raven then indicated that they were probably in the training room. He ran to the room, opened the door and saw an amazing site. Tsuna was in the center of the room with the dying will flame of the sky on his head. His gloved hand glowed with sky flames holding onto a blood-stained pole-arm. Beside him was a giant orange wolf whose paws were stained black from blood. They were both surrounded by black glyphs and a powerful wind pushed against him.

In front of Tsuna and S-Wolf was a beaten Xerxes. The power disappeared and S-Wolf transformed back into her human self. Tsuna's HI told him that new people entered the room. He whipped his head around and saw Raven, Oz, and Alice whose mouths dropped to the ground.

XD

Everyone just recovered from shock and Xerxes broke the silence.

"You're here. It is time for Tsuna and Sora to leave. Back to there time." Xerxes said calmly with a slight smile on his face.

"Oz this is goodbye, but always remember me and I will remember all the things we have done together." Tsuna smiled sadly. Tears formed through his eyes.

"Goodbye Tsuna." Oz said sadly.

"It's time." Bread said.

XD

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart._

_Helen Keller_

_XD_

Tsuna hugged Oz goodbye while Sora said goodbye to Alice. She then walked to Tsuna and they nodded to each other and she kissed him, once again.

Tsuna's brown eyes turned blood red as his chain's weapon came out. They concitraited and then attacked the space in front of them, which made a rip in the dimension. He (she) both glanced back and smiled and went through. Leaving eyeryone in that time and continuing to there's.

XD

Tsuna opened his eyes again; he was now back to Namimori, he was now in control with Sora grinning beside him.

"Were here." She smiled happily. Sora had gained most of her memories by being with Tsuna. Since most of her memories were with Primo.

"How are we going to find them?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Oh that's the hard part. But Break said that there around here…Probably by a warehouse or something." Sora scratched her cheek.

Surprisingly there were a warehouse only a mile away from where they were. It had a dark aura surrounding the whole place.

"This is it." Sora sighed as she and Tsuna walked into the warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own KHR**

**XD**

_Everyone has a unique role to fill in the world and is important in some respect. Everyone, including and especially you, is indispensable._

_-Nathaniel Hawthorne_

XD

It has been a week since the Baskerville sent Tsuna to Abyss. Everyone was in a room, chained down. In front of them were the 3 Baskervilles that sent Tsuna to that prison.

"So he had arrived…" The Baskerville grinned.

XD

Tsuna and Sora were in front of the Warehouse doors. Apparently there had been lots of guards that they have to take care of. Sora went into Tsuna's body for control and summoned her bloodstained pole-arm. Tsuna (Sora) grinned as he (she) kicked down the door. The first thing they see is Tsuna's friends and Spartan tutor infant. They had finally noticed Tsuna there as there eyes widened. They were looking at Tsuna who was holding a bloodstained pole-arm and had glowing red eyes.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, breaking the silence.

"Hm. It seems you're here Tsunayoshi Sawada. Or shall I say S-Wolf." The boy Baskerville said smirking with amusement. Everyone that wasn't Tsuna/Sora and the Baskerville was confused.

"Shut up and let me get my revenge Baskerville." Tsuna (Sora) said grinning slightly. Chains erupted from the ground and surrounded the Baskerville and tied them together.

"Damn it! Get him!" One of the Baskervilles said and the lion reptile chain and another chain came out of no where. In a blink of an eye Tsuna's disappeared and reappeared behind the chains and slashed with his weapon making the two chains disappear. By that short time the Baskerville got out of there restrains. They frowned and ran away, for they are out matched by the small boy that is an illegal contractor.

Tsuna sighed as Sora got out of Tsuna's body. Making all of his friends mouth drop even father. If that was possible.

Sora was the one that broke the silence.

"Hi! My name is Sora. Tsuna's contractor. In Abyss I am known as S-Wolf." Sora smiled.

"Eh?" They all said.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own KHR or Pandora Hearts.**

XD

"Ano. I was in Abyss and to get out I had to be a contractor to leave…so…" Tsuna started.

"After my 500 years in there…I finally got out!" Sora smiled happily as everyone just gaped at her.

"F-Five Hundred years?" Gokudera stuttered while thinking of UMAs.

"Tsuna-kun had been in there for 424 years."

"WHAT?" Dino yelled questionably then fainted.

"Time goes differently in there. I have been in there for 10 years and got out, but I was 400 years in the past. Then I had to go to Abyss again to get back to this time." Tsuna explained like an ooc person.

"Heh. So your still here?" People in red cloaks surrounded them. He Baskerville were back and in greater numbers.

"HIIE!" That's when they attacked.

XD

Tsuna quickly got into HDW mode and Sora turned into her chain mode. Meanwhile everyone else recovered from there shock and got up to help there beloved boss.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You wouldn't want to damage this." One of the Baskervilles said while holding up a dog collar. Sora (wolf form) gasped. First Tsuna was confused on what that was, but when Sora gasped he knew that it was a shard of Sora's memory.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna heard Sora say. Sora still growling at the red cloaked people.

"I understand…" Tsuna answered. Again, meanwhile, Mukuro disappeared in mist from a stern look that Tsuna gave him. The 'I need help' look.

Currently the Baskerville was attacking the Vongolas, Shimon, and chain. Just ignoring the useless Dino. Gokudera took out his dynamite and started throwing them around randomly, because it didn't matter where they go. They would just hit a target no matter what. Enma was pulling them into black holes. Reborn was being Reborn. Just hitting them with a hammer or shooting them with the Leon pistol, because that's how he rolls. Mukuro…well you know what he is doing. Chrome, checking on Dino. Lambo had just went into his 10-year bazooka and turned into Adult Lambo. Ryhoei is having a boxing match beween one of them. Every few seconds you would hear EXTREME! Yamamoto is drinking tea with one of them, smiling. Totally oblivious to his surroundings. Hibari is being Hibari. Biting everyone to death that gets in his path. You can tell that he was enjoying it. In a few seconds, all the Baskerville, but one had fallen. The one that was holding the dog necklace.

"No matter what happens. You will never get this collar away from me." He or she said.

"Kufufufu. You mean this collar?" Mukuro formed from the mist holding up the collar.

"Shit…" With that the Baskerville, that turned out to be a girl ran away. Not wanting to die.

XD

Sora reached uncertainly at the collar, this was Sora's last missing shard of memory. After this she promised to go and leave Tsuna to his guardians. She gently touched the collar and the scenery changed around them.

"What the fuck is this?" Gokudera yelled.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

"This is a shard of my memory." Is all what Sora said.

XD

_A little girl ran to a blonde man in a mafia suit, holding a stuffed wolf doll._

"_Gio-nii-chan!" Little Sora squealed in delight as she tackled the Vongola Primo with a giant hug._

"_Oh! Sora!" Giotto smiled warmly._

"_Mama and Papa is going to take me to visit there master!"_

"_Hope you have fun."_

"_But I like my Gio-nii-chan more than that old man!"_

"_Sora! It's time to go! Did you tell Primo?" Some one yelled from afar._

"_Hai!" The girl smiled and said her good byes and ran off happily._

_Scene change…_

_Sora was crying in pain. She had just witnessed her parent's master, mom, and dad die before her eyes. But she was spared from dieing._

"_Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Sora cried, shaking the motionless bodies in front of her. Her hand stained red from blood. But of course they didn't wake up._

_XD_

The memory had ended, leaving Sora crying.

"Sora…" Tsuna said. Sora wiped her eyes and smiled sadly and stood up.

"I'm fine. Well a contract is a contract Tsuna-kun. I shall bid you fare well. I have to visit Gio-nii-chan. I'm going back to my time. Back to him. You can still use my powers whenever you want and call me from time to time." Sora said as she opened a portal to Abyss and left. Leaving everyone alone in the old warehouse.

XD

**Haha! I ended there for you guys! Sorry! I got tired of this story and I have over 100 more stories still waiting to be written. My goal is around 200. Wish me luck! Review and always read my stories! I update asap.**


End file.
